Multiple-user multiple-input multiple-output (MU-MIMO) systems can transmit and receive signals to/from multiple users at a single antenna array at the same time. In a MU-MIMO system, multiple signals are sent in parallel and are kept separate from one another not by modulation or coding techniques, but by transmitting (or receiving) each signal in a different (e.g., orthogonal) direction. The process of transmitting (or receiving) a signal in a specific direction using an antenna array is known as beamforming. By selecting a beam for each signal that will produce limited interference with other parallel beams, multiple signals can be transmitted or received at the same time. Beams are often calculated to be orthogonal to one another in order to minimize the interference between the beams.